How to be a Necromancer
by Booger and Co
Summary: Harry finds out that he is a necromancer, king of the Otherworld. He now has an army that is willing to fight for him against Voldemortes army. Trying to Update at least one chapter per weekend.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I only invented Violetta, Aubrey, Taurian, Silvan and Gabrielle, hehehehehe and they are genius I might add. Well this is by just Batty r&r plz.  
  
  
Chapter 1: Interesting things insue   
  
Harry sat up, the sun was shinning, the birds were singing. He grumbled and rolled over, hoping not to hear his Aunt and Uncle walking around. He heard no sound, so he rolled over to look at the clock. 5:43 in the morning, uggg how painful. He decided to get his homework done while he could, he bent over and groped under the bed. His fingers finally found the book he was looking for he pulled it up on his bed. He searched for some spare parchment and found it. His quill and ink bottle were hiding underneath his pillow, he pulled them out and began to write a very long potions essay.  
Harry was just finishing his essay when he heard his uncle get up, he sighed and put away his homework. He got up and sighed, he looked at his homework list. He had finished all of his Dada homework and his Charms homework. He was almost finished with his Potions, but he still had Transfig, and Care for Magical Creatures. For once he really had to work on his summer homework because he was entering the Newt level of each of these classes. He got up, and quickly changed into some clothes, some that passed his sniff test. He slowly stumbled down the stairs, and was greeted with a glare from his Uncle. He grabbed some bacon and began frying it in the pan, he started some toast as well. When he was done he took a small portion and began to munch thoughtfully. When Dudley and his aunt finally awoke he was done with his miniscule meal, and ready to head back upstairs to finish his potions homework, when Uncle Vernon spoke.  
Well, we all know that this is an important day, Harry looked up, confused, what could he be talking about? Dudley's 17th birthday party is today, and we each have stuff to do before and during. Petunia, what are you doing?  
I am cleaning the house and making food for his friends.  
You, Dudley?  
I will entertain my guests, and be a good host.  
And you Harry? At this point he glared at Harry,  
I will be in my room pretending I don't exist Vernon looked at him and grinned nastily.  
No, you will be serving drinks  
WHAT?! I absolutely will not serve drinks  
YOU WILL TOO, OR ELSE!  
OR ELSE WHAT, REMEMBER THAT ONCE I'M 17 I CAN DO M-  
DON'T YOU DARE SAY THAT WORD IN THIS HOUSE, AND YOU WILL SERVE DRINKS Harry glared but decided not to start anything. He slunk back upstairs to save his last shred of dignity. Angrily he tossed his pillow at the wall, and took it and smashed his head into it and screamed.  
* * *  
The doorbell rang, Harry raced to open it. Piers Polkiss, stood in the doorway smirking in all of his annoying splendor. Harry glared at him, but took his coat anyway. Harry opened the door for every single hidious friends of Dudley. He was about ready to just run away instead of dealing with this when there was a knock on the door. Harry sighed but strolled over to the door, and opened it. There stood a tall girl, with red hair that came down to her shoulders. She lifted a thin red eyebrow, as Harry studied her. He noticed that she was wearing a black leather top that was cut low, she was wearing tight leather pants. Above all that she wore a black leather duster, and knee high lace up leather boots. She looked at him, and took off her sunglasses revealing blue eyes.  
Mr. Potter, I presume?  
Y-yes, why? He said his suspicions rising, she just grinned with her blood red lips.  
May I come in?  
Who are you?  
Violette Demanon. I have a present for you Mr. Potter  
Just call me Harry, who is the present from?  
Someone powerful, who likes you.... he is my employer She got a distant look to her eyes, and smiled ever so slightly. Harry looked confused, and took the bag that Violette profered. It felt empty, she grinned, when he looked up at her confused.  
There is nothing in it yet, you have to wait for the signal. It will happen tonight. With that she put her glasses back on, turned around and faced the sun. She sighed and left, Harry looked after her and looked into the empty sack and sighed. He went up to his room, under the pretense of going to the bathroom and dropped off his sack. When he came back down stairs, he picked up his drink tray and began moving around. He came to the corner to rest for a while, and nodded at the annoying friends of his dear cousin. Finally it was 11:40 time to open the presents, he wondered how much longer this could go on. Dudley had invited a whole bunch of girls and guys, Harry was forced to dogde just about every single one of them. He went up to his room to crash upon the bed, but then he saw the sack moving. He looked over at it surprised, all of a sudden a note showed up and the sack contracted and was suddenly full. Harry rushed over to the note and pulled it off the sack and read.  
  
Dear Harry Potter,  
  
I regret to inform you that I was never able to make your aqantance, I was a good friend of your fathers. My name was Leo Micaldina, and I was the necromancer of this age, your father was next in line, but now I pass my tools and my kingdom on to you. Remember these words:   


The king of death and night  
shall fight with all his might  
against the necromancers of the ages  
with his faithfull pages  


You must leave your house, and go straight away from civilization. Your new kingdom wishes to greet you, beware of Silvan Fenoin.  
  
Best Wishes,  
  
Leo Micaldina  
  
Harry looked up, and pulled the sack over his shoulder. He slunk down the stairs hoping this wasn't a complex joke, or trick. He continued to walk, without thinking about where he was going or how stupid this was. He slipped out the front door almost in a trance, and crept down the street towards the park. Everyone was gone and no where near the park. He kept seeing shadows out of the corner of his eyes, he finally reached the park. He opened the sack and saw a sword, and crown. When he lifted the crown out, he realized that it was made out of bones studded with jewels. He grumbled but put it on his head shuddering as he did so. Violetta stood beside him, she grinned showing sharp canine teeth, Harry gasped.  
You have the crown you need not worry at all. Except about Silvan, oo here he comes. A black blur came towards him and Violetta, it stopped and took human form.  
Violetta should of thought I'd see you here, sucking up to the new king of darkness.  
Silvan I'm only here early cause of you, I was worried you wouldn't make it. Silvan shook his dark hair out of his face, and glared at her with blood red eyes. She met his glare, and returned it.  
Violetta when are you going to leave Aubrey, and come with me Said a blond haired vampire behind them both, as he put his arms around her. Violetta laughed, as another voice sounded.  
Taurian, I told you not to touch Violetta, she is mine. He flicked his black hair out of his hazel eyes, and looked at Silvan. You! Just leave the new king in peace.  
Never, especially not this little whelp. Immediatley Taurian, Violetta, and Aubrey looked up at Silvan snarling. Violetta, scratched his cheek with her nails and bared her teeth.  
Never disrespect the king! Silvan laughed as the scratches dissapeared on his cheek.  
I think we need a new King. The vampires snarled, angrily. Harry thought he must but a stop to this. He took out the sword, and raised it above his head. Instantly, the vampires stopped their bickering, and bowed down to him. Other creatures of the night followed, them and came out of the fog. Ghosts, ghouls, goblins, and other things of death and darkness to foul to explain. Crept out of the fog and bowed before him, Harry gasped, Violetta whispered to him.  
You need to say something, I would advise, the nice little poem Leo gave to you. Harry looked at her and smiled, but shook his head. He looked at all of his court of ghouls and ghosts, and smiled, he knew what to say. The words seemed to pour out of his mouth, as if he had said it before.  
You have heard the poem a thousand times and you do not need to hear it again. I am the king, you are my pages and we are going to defeat Lord Voldemorte! Silvan, do you wish to challenge me, I will choose my champion carefully. He looked among them all, and looked at Violetta, who had a mad spark in her eye. I choose Violetta, as my champion. Violetta grinned and took off her duster. Silvan grinned and took off his black leather jacket, and his tight black leather shirt. Silvan and Violetta circled each other snarling, and stepping carefully. Silvan leapt forward, Violetta stepped back and blocked. Silvan did a backflip and kicked her in the face, she fell with the force of the kick and fliped over herself, and punched him. They went back to circling each other, eyeing for openings. Violetta stumbled, Silvan leapt on her, she grinned and kicked him out of the way, she jumped on him and he flipped her on to her back. She punched him and he flipped up on his back, she spun on to her stomach. She jumped up to her knees, and blocked the kick with her hands. She twirled him over, and he landed in a spider crouch. He then jumped up and landed on his feet, while she flipped up onto her feet. She snarled, and reached over and scratched his cheek drawing blood. Aubrey and Taurian flinched, Harry leaned over to them and whispered.  
Why is that so bad?  
It means she disrespects his blood, his dark gift. Aubrey responded to Harry's blank look, his hazel eyes met with Harry's green ones. Aubrey grinned, and flicked his black hair out of his face.  
You have a lot to learn Taurian whispered and ran his hand through his blond hair. He winked at Harry, and turned his attention back to the fight. Violetta punched Silvan hard, and then flippd backwards. Silvan snarled and jumped and kicked her. Violetta fell back, stunned and grabbed him and threw him against the swings. She then wrapped the swing chain around his neck, and pulled tight.  
I give up, arretez arretez! He said softly, he bared his neck to her. She glared at him her red hair falling over her eyes. She snarled and bite his neck, taking a miniscule amount of blood. She kicked him away from her. She turned, bowed to Harry, and then walked up to Aubrey. Collected her coat and a kiss from him.  
My leige, we will escort you home. She bowed to Harry, who turned on his heels and headed towards home. The three vampires followed him, Harry nodded for Violetta to take up stride with him. She did so and looked at him.  
My lord, what is wrong? You are really jumpy  
Would you call me Harry, and I really want to know why you are going against Voldemorte?  
My-Harry, you must understand this, you are the king of the Otherworld. Only the king is allowed to kill people of his court, Voldemorte is a necromancer, he raises the dead and kills otherworlders. He isn't allowed to do this and Leo couldn't stop him. You can, and we will fight with you. With that she fell behind him once more walking with Aubrey and Taurian. They got to his house, there was a light on. The party must still be going on, then Harry remembered Piers Polkiss was sleeping over. Harry groaned. Aubrey, Taurian and Violetta looked at each other, worried. Harry put the crown back in the sack, the sword followed. He opened the door slowly, and turned around. Aubrey, Taurian and Violetta grinned and Aubrey said.   
Do you want us to come in with you? Harry laughed softly, when he heard a voice behind him.  
So Harry, who are these people, your gang? Piers smiled nastily Harry turned and glared. Taurian muttered underneath his breath,  
Invite us in my l-Harrry.  
Why don't you guys come in? Harry said flatly. Aubrey, Violetta and Taurian entered. Violetta glared at Piers as his nasty eyes, looked all over her tight leather outfit. Aubrey growled softly in his throat, Taurian moved faster than any human could behind Piers.  
We are not quite his gang, more sorta his friends. Isn't that right Harry? Taurian looked over at Harry, who grinned and nodded. Piers whirled around and looked at Taurian, who grinned showing his teeth. Piers gasped.  
Thats enough, Taurian and Aubrey! Harry said forcefully, Taurian and Aubrey grumbled but silenced their grumbles when Harry looked at them. Violetta smiled,  
You are really taking to the part Harry. He flashed her a smile, and turned and went up the stairs. He was followed by Violetta, Aubrey and Taurian. He looked around at them, looking confused.  
We're just tucking you to bed, my leige Violetta grinned and winked at him. He went into the bathroom and changed into his jimjams, and came back into his room. Violetta was staring at Aubrey, locking eyes with him. Harry had a distinct feeling that they were talking. Taurian coughed, Violetta and Aubrey stopped talking silently. Violetta looked up and smiled, Harry jumped under his covers.  
Goodnight my leige, sweet dreams. Violetta said and then kissed him on the cheek. It was icy cold, but he fell into sleep.  
* * * *  
After Harry left to go get changed, Violetta stared after him.   
_I know that he is young, Violetta, he will work. Don't worry ok?_ Aubrey thought to Violetta.   
_I know I just don't want to involve him any more than he is, and besides with Silvan on Voldemortes side along with Gabrielle.  
You worry too much, Gabrielle wasn't your fault_ Aubrey looked into her blue eyes, she felt like she was melting into his hazel eyes._  
My dark angel, please listen to me. Gabrielle was my fault, and I don't want to kill her yet. I feel responsible, but if anyone is going to kill her then it should be me.  
Beloved, it wasn't your fault she went over to him. It was Leo's he was the one that didn't aknowlegde Lily's warning._ As Aubrey said that Taurian coughed, Violetta looked up and smiled at Harry, he jumped under his covers.  
Goodnight my leige, sweet dreams. Violetta said and then gave him a kiss on his cheek, the sleeping kiss. Harry fell peacefully into sleep, and Taurian looked over at Violetta and Aubrey, flicking his blond hair out of his face. He looked at them with his grey eyes, meeting their blue and hazel eyes.  
_Are we going to watch over him as he sleeps?  
Yes I think we should_ Aubrey's rich chocolatey voice sounded in both of their heads. Violetta grinned and chuckled softly. She watched him sleeping peacefully, with a peace that she hadn't experianced in years. The last time she had slept as a human had been on her 16 birthday, she remembered it so well. How she and her best friend ran into a vampire, and had made a deal so Gabrielle wouldn't have to marry that awful man. He was the first person that Gabrielle killed. She looked over at Aubrey, her maker, and sighed. Some people just didn't work with the transition between immortal and human.  
_What are you thinking about? Violetta?  
Gabrielle, what else  
You know that some people just don't accept the change so well  
I know but.... look he is having a bad dream, how cute_ Aubrey looked at Violetta sharpley when she thought that last sentence. She smiled and kissed him, and looked him in the eyes. _Do I look like the type of immortal girl to go after him? He is a king, and I'm a subject, it just wrong_ Aubrey smiled his smile he reserved for her alone. She felt her cold dead body warm as it always did when she looked into his hazel eyes. She remembered well, how Gabrielle had been when she had changed. A cruel demented jelous creature, attempting to kill other immortals. The only rules that determined a vampires life were, do not kill otherworlders, and listen to the king. Gabrielle had been kicked out of Otherworld never to return. Violetta grimaced remembering her last fight with Gabrielle, and how it had turned into a deadly battle for survival. And she, Violetta, had let Gabrielle go... She looked up from her angry thoughts and into the grey stormy seas, that were Taurian's eyes.  
_I can tell by your color that you haven't fed enough, why don't you go find yourself a nice girl to bite? If that doesn't lift your spirits nothing will._ Violetta grinned at her age old friend, and turned to the window. She lifted it up and turned back towards Aubrey and Taurian and then jumped out into the night.


	2. 2 sides of the same coin

Chapter 2: The evil side of the coin  
  


Disclaimer: all the vamps are mine, the others aren't, this is just a Batty story.  
  
  
The world blurred around Silvan as he traveled faster than anything in the world, his blood boiled when he thought of that piece of king suck-up trash. Violetta had made his unlife a living hell since day one. She was so moral, in vampire terms, yes she killed but she let some king of the Otherworld tell her what to do. He was glad he was Gabrielle's spawn and not Violetta's. As he sped along filled with thoughts of revenge and hate, his red eyes shone with vengeance. He sped through the age old forest to the edge of Malfoy Mansion, the abode of the dark lord. Glaring at the gothic structure, and at ever lighted window he slowed his pace to a walk which was about 60 miles/hr. He easily crossed the well kept gardens and lawns, pausing to glare at a fountain that was flowing. Of course that myth of running water stopping creatures of darkness was bullshit, but it still made him angry that the fountain was a stone sculpture of vampires writhing in agony. The only thing that could fend off a vampire was _Expecto Patronum_, the only thing that could kill a vampire was fire or chopping their heads off. But then again that killed just about anybody. He stopped at the door, of course he could enter this house whenever he wanted to, but certain houses had protection spells. Such as number 4 privet drive, only someone who lived there could invite you in. He enjoyed the magic vampires had it was small but practical, they had the sleeping kiss, the kiss of no pain, the kiss to make mortals forget, mind reading, and the eye's of obedience. Unfortunately if any of these was used in a bad way against the king, they wouldn't work. How was he supposed to kill Harry now that Violetta, Aubrey and Taurian were watching him. He knocked politely, and was admitted into the house. He heard a screaming start, and rolled his eyes. Draco Malfoy wasn't the nicest boy, but the whole his father beats him thing, it was old. Silvan went up to the second floor were the screams were emanating. He opened the door and saw Lucius pointing his wand at his son, and Draco rolling on the floor screaming with pain.  
Lucius, I have some bad news Lucuis looked up from the torturing of his son, the pain subsided from Draco.  
* * * *  
Draco's vision slowly cleared as the pain subsided, he heard his father talking to the dark-haired vampire, Silvan?.  
The Dark Lord, doesn't like bad news, Silvan, yes that was his name Silvan.  
Well, the Otherworlder's have given Harry the crown and the sword, he is going to be correnated soon and Violetta is on his side. This sounded like a foreign language, who the hell, what did they say? Harry? What about Harry, why is everything about Harry? Everyone loves Harry, not me. I am the one that has to be tortured by my father, and I am the one who is going to eventually have to marry some girl my father deems worthy, and I live with parents who hate me. Draco's lips parted with a sneer he was so used to, _his parents_ weren't parents supposed to love their children and help them out with kisses and hugs. Draco would rather be Harry Potter with no parents instead of him with parents. No doubt Harry would rather have parents, but parents were death, or pain, as Draco new quite well.  
Well, why don't you go inform Gabrielle and I will inform The Dark Lord Silvan's upper lip curled in defiance, but as if he thought better of it turned his lip curl into a smile that practically dripped with fakeness. Draco stood shakily on his legs and bowed to his father, slowly he walked down the hall to his room.  
Draco's legs could no longer hold him, he collapsed onto the bed, moaning quietly in pain. He had been receiving the Crutacius curse since he was 6 but it had been particularly painful today, Draco had been stupid to continue to defy his father. He might as well give in and become a deatheater, he sighed and put his hands over his eyes wincing slightly to the black eye his father had given him. Although luckily he only received black eyes during the summer. Finally it was his last year, maybe once, and if, he passed the N.E.W.Ts he would run away to freedom and move to somewhere. France, America, or Italy there to change his name and live in happiness. Who was he kidding, there was no happiness in the world. Just bad and worst.  
* * * *  
Silvan stopped at Gabrielle's door, paused and knocked softly.  
_Come in Silvan_ Gabrielle thought softly to him. Damn, she could take his breath away with three words. Silvan laughed softly to himself at his little joke, he hadn't breathed in about 200 years. He opened the door, and walked into the most morbid, lavishing room in the house. Everything was either black or red, the one color in the room emanated from her white-blond hair. She beckoned to him, he came forward. She nodded to him.  
Silvan, you look famished. Care for a bite? Silvan nodded Arram, come here A young boy of about 9 came forward and bared his wrist to Silvan. Silvan took a bite on his scarred wrist, and drank. Ahhhh! That was much better, much better indeed. This boys blood was pure and innocent, innocent blood was sweet like clear spring water to a thirsty man. Just as he was settling in to take this young boys life, the boy was gone. Silvan looked up to bite whoever took his fountain of spring water, Gabrielle was looking down at him smirking.  
What is the news?  
Silvan stated, Gabrielle's eyes reduced to slits. Well, Violetta, Taurian, and Aubrey... Gabrielle hissed at the mention of Aubrey's name. ...have found Harry, given him the sword and the crown. He has all of Otherworld on his side, and is being watched by at least 2 vampires every day and night. Gabrielle growled softly then smiled,  
Well, we will have to change that. Silvan lifted an eyebrow, We will just be forced to use our spy to slip Harry a little love potion. After all it worked on Leo, the most powerful necromancer by far. It will destroy not only Harry, but Violetta as well! She settled back on her cushions, well pleased to herself. She looked like a cat at rest, relaxed but ready at a moments notice to claw. Silvan laughed, and went over to her kissed her hand, and took his leave to go find his lovely playmate.  
* * * *  
Harry slowly awoke, he was afraid to open his eyes and find, well, either the vampires, or no vampires. Either one meant a world of problems, and responsibility. He opened one eye, then shut it, opened both eyes. His room was empty. Oh dear, he was insane. This was fun! Should he use this as an excuse to avoid the inevitable walk down to breakfast, and the interrogation. Where did you go, and so on and so forth. He closed his eyes, he heard his door creak open.  
I know you're awake, Harry. He opened his eyes to see Violetta standing over him. Most people don't like to have someone standing over them, but Violetta was not a bad person to have looming over you.  
I thought that....  
You were crazy and we didn't exist?  
Yeah, how did you know? Violetta smiled,  
I can read minds, you will be taught how to shield your thoughts, don't worry. Harry looked at her skeptically.  
Shield my thoughts, I tried that.  
No, no, you did it the hard way, the wizard way. I am going to teach you the necromancer way. Harry raised an eyebrow, and glared slightly at her. Violetta smiled lightly, got up turned around walked to a corner of the room and bent over to pick something up. Harry was embarrassed to realize he liked the view, he looked away as she stood up and walked towards him. She put a tray in front of him, on it was a plate full of eggs, bacon, toast, and cinnamon rolls. Topped off with a huge glass of orange juice.  
You need to eat up, we have a long journey in front of us Harry tucked in and paid no heed to the long journey. The food was awesome, he gulped while Violetta looked away politely. As he chomped he looked over at Violetta, she seemed slightly down-cased. He studied her expression, her lips were turned down in a frown, her eyes seemed gray, like an over cast sky.  
Mways mrowng? Violetta looked at him, and rolled her eyes. She smiled lightly, the smile didn't change the gray of her eyes.  
Whats wrong? If it was something I did I'm sorry. Harry said after swallowing.  
No it isn't you, Aubrey and I have recieved some upsetting news. We have to move you to your castle for your saftey. Harry finished eating, he went over to his closet and pulled out some clothes. Gestured to Violetta to turn around. Which she did after winking at him lustily. He pulled on his new shirt, and zipped up his pants.  
I am done, you can turn around. Violetta did so, and smiled at him. The door opened again and in walked Taurian, he shook his blond hair out of his grey eyes.  
Ready to leave m'lord?  
Yes Taurian, I am.  
I'll have Nikolai pack up your stuff, Nikolai! Pack up the kings clothes and other items.  
Yes sir said a young man of about 18, he had black hair and sweet blue eyes. He began to pack up Harry's belongings, he fed Hedwig and put her in her cage. He nodded to Harry, winked, and carried Harry's suit cases out of the room. As Nikolai passsed Taurian, Taurian smacked his butt. Nikolai turned around and licked his lips, put Harry's bags down and walked over to Taurian.  
I love you Taurian, you know that right? Nikolai said, hugging Taurian.  
I know Niko, but we have to go. Nikolai gave Taurian one last loving glance before taking Harry's suitcases out of the room. Taurian smiled and followed him out. Harry walked out, followed by Violetta. He walked down the stairs, and saw Uncle Vernon talking to Aubrey almost shaking.  
It is vitally important that we take your nephew away, I'm so sorry that you don't get to keep him Aubrey rolled the words off his tongue, glaring deeply with his hazel eyes. Smirking with his blood red lips, his alabaster skin glinting in the lights.  
I..I...I u..und...derstand of course Uncle Vernon said shakily. As Aubrey grinned showing his normal teeth. He looked Uncle Vernon in the eyes, and said  
You will of course hand over the key to your car, so we can get away. Vernon smiled and handed over his car keys. Harry looked confused but followed Taurian and Nikolai out, Violetta took Aubrey's arm and pulled him gently out of the room. Aubrey unlocked the car, and popped the boot. Nikolai placed Harry's trunk and broom in the boot. He then opened the passenger seat door and got in. Aubrey got in the driver's seat, while Taurian got in on the side. Violetta opened the other door and let Harry get in the middle, she then sat next to him. Taurian grinned at him.  
You may want to go to sleep, it is a long journey that we have to take Harry looked at him, Taurian leaned over and kissed him on the cheek. Harry's eyes closed, and he fell asleep.  
* * * *  
Harry opened his eyes, and saw a beautiful ornate ceiling. He was in a kingsize bed, with a red canopy and covers. The sheets were silk of a deep deep black, and the room was a castle room. He got out of the bed and looked down at his pajama's which were black silk. He walked over to the window and opened it. He looked out on a night land, it was a dark stormy night, but he wasn't afraid. Instinctively he new that it was always stormy and dark here. He walked around the bed, and looked in the closet. There were fancy robes of every color, mostly dull dark colors. He grabbed a dark outfit and put it on. The pants were leather, interesting. The robe was nice black and flowing. He opened the door and swept down the hallway in search for somebody who could tell him where to go. When he heard voices, some very angry ones.  
He is in serious trouble, if Voldemorte gets ahold of that amulet then Harry is very, very dead. Said Nikolai.  
Yes, we know that! But we need to know where it is. Taurian shouted.   
Don't you shout at me, Taurian!  
Shut up Nikolai! Don't speak to me in that tone. Harry decided to break up the angry fight.  
Hush Taurian and you Nikolai. Quiet growling followed Aubrey's emotioned statement. Harry burst in cloak flowing, pink spots of anger on his cheeks.  
What amulet? The vampires looked at him. Harry looked around at the vampires, Aubrey was lounging on the couch with Violetta lounging against him. Their leather pants were entwined along with their legs and arms. Taurian was glaring, fangs bared at Nikolai. Nikolai was obviously the only human in this group of vampires. He was standing up, and clenching his hands. I asked you a question A vampire he didn't know looked over at him, she was tall had blond hair and grey eyes. She looked over at him appraisingly.  
So you are the new king, you're a lot smaller than the last one. You look exactly like your great great great grand father, Henry.  
Is that so? I need to know what amulet are we talking about. How can I get it before Voldemorte does, and who is on my side? The blond vampire looked at him.  
I, Dracula's first child Emily, will fight by your side. My sire shall fight with us. Here is your list of subjects. The amulet is the amulet of Omin-Ous, it is definetly evil. With it Voldemorte can beat down our defenses that keep him out of here. There are mystical defenses around this land to keep out all wizards and humans but you. You must send some of your trusted subjects on the quest to take the amulet and destroy it.  
Thank you Emily. How should I go about doing this?  
You should sit back, we will go among your subjects and have them send the best of the best. Here is a list of your subjects, Nikolai can stay and help you.  
I like this plan, thank you so much Emily. All of you must go and do what she says. He nodded to them all, and they all left except for Nikolai. Who picked up the list and smiled at Nick. Who are you exactly, and you and Taurian are?  
I am Nikolai Romanov, I am related to Anastasia. You can call me Nick. My father is a vampire and he enables me to come here. You see the minute you let a vampire bite you, a vampire from this relm, you can come here when ever you want. I met Taurian and fell in love. Sometimes its hard to believe that he loves me back. But I can't deny my feelings. Nikolai sighed, Soon I will join your immortal ranks of vampires, untill then I am just your only witch.  
You are a witch?  
Yes, I am not like you in a magical sense. I don't use a wand, I use what is inside of myself and put words to it. Well, lets see what is on this here list. Nick smiled and leaned over the list. Harry noticed scars on Nick's neck, and all over his wrists. He was food for Harry's friends! This nice guy was food for his father and Taurian, possibly even Violetta. Harry grimaced, and looked over the list. It was boring and long and had such impronouceable names like Bee-Deeviileed, and Appallingdire. He looked over at Nick.  
What was Leo like? Nick looked up at him and smiled then replied.  
Leo? Oh he was awesome, he was sweet, funny, kind, but he had quite a temper. Kind of like you, in case your wondering. The King of Otherworld is always in the Potter family one way or another. Leo was your father's cousin, he had a different last name because his mother was your great aunt. Oh wow am I the single most boring person ever?  
No, not at all! This is useful information. Nick, there is something else, um, about the scars? Nick looked up sharply at him, his eyes closed slightly. He looked like he was readying for a storm.  
My scars, the ones that look like bites? Vampires feeding off of me. Let me guess, you wonder what could possibly lead me to this awful fate. Well, compared to living with my mother this is the easy life. He said as he looked away and towards the ceiling. Harry immediately felt like a complete jerk for bringing up those feelings, and memories. Nick stared off into the distance not blinking but watching. There was a knocking at the door, Harry's eyes turned towards the door, he mumbled a quick come in. Taurian opened the door,  
My lord, we have the worthy ones waiting in the throne room. Shall I take you there?  
Sure, just let me stop by my room and get the crown. I need to command them. Harry left sweeping his robe out behind him.  
* * * *  
Nick looked up at Taurian, into his deep grey eyes. Everything inside of him melted into a sticky pile of goo. He closed his eyes, and thought about sunshine, flowers, and bunnies. But nothing took his mind off Taurian, the ever lovely.  
Nick, what are you thinking?  
I am thinking about how you always are mean to me, why Taurian? Am I just a food source?! Taurian looked up at him, and smiled.


	3. Kingly Duties

Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Vampires are mine, Nick is mine, Harry isn't.  
  
Harry reentered the room, Nick was sobbing while Taurian stood in the corner, looking embarrassed. Taurian smiled, and took Harry's hand and walked out, pulling Harry behind him. Harry looked back at Nick, worried. Nick looked up and sniffed melodramatically, before Harry was pulled out of the room completely. Taurian walked down the hall, walking with Harry behind him. Harry looked at Taurian and then pulled his hand away.  
Taurian what did you say to Nick? Taurian glared at him, narrowing his eyes.  
That is none of your business. Harry glared at him, and walked towards him.  
Nick is my subject, and so are you. I am to protect his rights, and it doesn't involve me? Why do you think that you are better than me?  
I don't, I'm sorry. He asked me if he was just a food source to me, and I answered...um... He paused and looked down I answered... answered... yes, that he was a food source. He began to cry Then Nick cried, I have never had a meal cry and it hurt me. Harry couldn't bring himself to yell at Taurian. Taurian looked so morose, with big fat blood tears running down his face. I don't think I am better than you..I..I...I.... was just a..angry..that's all. Harry looked at him and smiled. He put his hand of Taurian's shoulder and Taurian jumped. Harry shook his head. Taurian recomposed himself surprisingly swiftly and lead Harry into an tiny audience chamber room. The room's decorum was similar to that of the room he slept in. He walked through the curtain, and looked for a chair. He immediately spotted one that seemed to suit him. It was a squashy red armchair covered with lions. Aubrey and Emily were sitting next to it, on each side chairs that seemed to be tailored for them. Emily's chair was dark mahogany and small, but imposing nonetheless. Aubrey's chair was black and squishy, a very old antique chair, with a beaded cover. Next to Emily on a beanbag sat a dark-haired vampire with blue eyes, who looked like a copy of Nick. Except for the cruel mouth that curved down, and the exceptionally pale skin. The man was wearing tight leather pants, and a smirk that reminded Harry strongly of Draco Malfoy, one of his least favorite people. Next to Aubrey was Violetta, she was sitting on a blue chair that was nice and no-obtrusive. Harry took a seat in the squashy red armchair. In front of him was an assortment on about 12 different types of creatures. They were all sitting in a semicircle in front of him. The chairs were boring and not suited for each type of creature. Emily looked at him and stood up. The quiet talking ceased.  
People of Otherworld, I give you King Harry James Potter! The animals wailed, growled, and snarled their approval. Emily held up her hand for silence, it followed immediately. Harry stood up, and gulped as he surveyed his audience. The audience consisted of 2 banshees, 1 ghost, 1 zombie, 1 mummy, 3 ghouls, 1 skeleton, 1 black cat, 1 poltergeist and one man. The banshees were both women, but one of them looked really pretty she had grass green skin and blue black hair. She also had pretty blue eyes. The other couldn't be uglier. She had muddy-puke green skin, and chunks of black, blue, gray hair. She was sporting several warts and reminded Harry forcibly of Umbridge. The ghost was a transparent form of a little girl with clear eyes and no pupils. She sat eerily floating above the chair, with her little shoes and dress all perfect. She was gazing at the torches that lit the room, unblinkingly. The zombie was an animated corpse that smiled so grotesquely even Emily couldn't look at him for so long. He was wearing a suit and looked about Harry's age. He had black hair and looked like he might have been a wuss in life, but in death we was obviously the toughest of the tough. The mummy was wrapped in linen and she, her gender was embarrassingly obvious because she was wrapped only on her legs up to her waist, everything else was bare. She was beautiful, and graceful, smiling. The three ghouls were all gray, with pointy ears, their eyes were orange and their teeth could have broken metal easily. The skeleton was thin and wearing a jacket with and adorable little tie. He was grinning his skeleton grin and he was sitting gracefully, looked at Harry as if enticing him to talk. The black cat seemed to be an ordinary cat, that was washing himself delicately. The poltergeist looked like a disturbed youthful boy with black hair and blue eyes that were so huge you kind of melted into them. He kept vanishing and reappearing in his chair. Last but not least, there was a man who looked tired. He had red hair and green eyes. He had aged beyond his own age, the only thing that was still young were his eyes, that danced with wickedness. Harry opened his mouth and words poured out of it.  
I need some trusted people of my kingdom to search for the Amulet of Omin-Ous, Everyone looked up, the cat stopped washing and looked directly at him and said.  
Because it is genius to go after the Amulet of Omin-Ous, only the most evil thing in creation. Harry lifted and eyebrow at the cat, as if inviting the cat to add, my lord, or liege. The cat looked levelly back, and began busily washing his ears.  
What is your name? Harry asked anger bubbling dangerously near his cheeks.  
What is in a name, a rose by any other name would smell as sweet. The cat answered.  
What is your name?  
Not that I am caving in to your lordship' but my name is Thomas, I am the prince of all Kericks, or as humans say Cats of Doom and Destruction.  
All right, Thomas, What do you mean. What can you tell us about the amulet? Thomas looked at him and rolled his eyes and muttered something that sounded like wizards.  
All right I will tell everyone the history of the amulet, but it will take a long time so get comfortable. Everyone did as he instructed, just then a young vampire walked in. She had black hair, pale skin, and deep brown eyes. She was obviously of Asian descent so it confused Harry when she introduced herself.  
Sorry I'm late, Nick threw something at me and it almost hit me. My name is Cecile. She went over and sat next to Violetta, who glared at her, and turned away. Harry then noticed that the black haired vampire, Aubrey, the zombie, skeleton, ghouls, and man were looking at her with intense lust written all over their faces. She seemed not to notice, but Violetta did along with Emily. Emily seemed indifferent while Violetta did nothing to disguise her hate. Thomas looked affronted at the fact that he was not being listened to. He coughed and everyone settled down and he launched into a long story.  
Well in the beginning of the world there were two gods, one of light and one of dark. They lived in harmony sharing the worlds together. They created the world together each owning half of it. Their domains would move so a balance was created. The light god created all creatures of the sun, including humans, cows, et. The night god created all creatures of the night, us, and our friends. Now unbeknownst to them, their was another god, who was pure evil. Any creature as evil and good in them, this god was so evil he could not even keep a form. He destroyed some of their creatures by making the evil in them greater than the good. The night god and light god accused each other and created safe worlds for their kind. They each mandated one of their kind the ruler, and gave them power over their kingdom. Otherworld was the night god's kingdom, and Sorrow's End was the light god's kingdom. The evil god managed to penetrate into these worlds and assassinate the kings. He then created several jewels to work for the gods demise. He created one of corrupted night, and one of corrupted day. These were bound to his amulet the amulet of Omin-ous. The corrupted night amulet was destroyed by the day god, and the corrupted day amulet was destroyed by the night god. They turned on the evil god and he threw his amulet at them. It destroyed the night and the day god's forms. But they fled into the next king of their respective kingdoms and empowered the kings even more. The amulet remained were it fell, deep in the mountains waiting for those fool hardy enough to try to destroy it. When you come across it, at first you think it is the most beautiful thing ever. It slowly corrupts the bearer. The evil god possessed the nearest person he could find, that person was Salazar Slytherin. Now you all know the four founders of Hogwarts quarreled, well that was because Salazar was possessed by the evil god. He and the other two god's were passed down the line, to each king in turn. You, Harry Potter, have the night god within you. He will guide you in all things Otherworld. The evil god's newest person is Voldemorte, he seeks his old amulet because it means he can escape his mortal prison, and return to his old form. We must not let him do that, if we do, he will consume all. The zombie stood up.  
I, Regulus Black, will offer my own life to destroy the amulet of Omin-Ous. Harry looked at him, he had a striking resemblance to Sirius, now that he noticed. Both of the Banshees stood up and screeched.  
I, Mary, will do the same Said the ugly banshee.  
I, Erin, will do the same said the younger banshee.  
I, Loki, pledge to do what I can. Said the man baring canine teeth and howling. Harry looked out of one of the windows the full moon had just come up. The transformation took place, while everyone sat calmly. He became a wolf and sat on the floor.  
I, Shock, speak for all the ghouls here. We will go on this quest, Nerock, Geock, and I. The ghouls stood in their chairs and bowed deeply, then stood and smiled, a terrifying sight, and resumed their chairs. Thomas looked at them and rolled his eyes, the mummy smiled and stood up.  
I, Akasha, will go on this dangerous quest, to help you, King Harry James Potter. She spoke with a thick accent, and Harry was very proud of himself, he had managed not to stare at her exposed chest. The poltergeist smiled wickedly, as usual. Of course it might be more unusual to say the poltergeist smiled serenely. He flew up into the air and said in a loud, clear voice.  
I cannot go, since I will be of no use. King Harry I am sorry. He looked not at all sorry and soared off out of the meeting, cackling wickedly.  
I will go, King Harry, for I cannot hold the amulet, but I can scout, and be useful. I also have the sight, and may be useful to spot danger. My name is Nora She floated higher in the air and curtsied, then flowed down to her seat once again.  
I, Jack will go, it sounds like fun, and it isn't as if I can die! Everybody laughed, at his joke, no one here could die, except Harry and Regulus. Harry smiled and decided to wait for Thomas to speak.  
Since we have no one of brains here, I will go. I will go as the leader, and will find the amulet, but I refuse to touch it. Neither of these cowards will either Every creature looked ashamed except for Jack, who grinned.  
When it comes to it, anyone in this room would do it, to aid us and our fight, Thomas, and you know it. Now what do we do when we get the amulet, how do we destroy it.  
Ahh, that is the most interesting question. You must, unite the amulet, the day god, and the night god. They will destroy it, working together. The amulet is bound to the evil god, and he will be destroyed along with his amulet. The only problem is none of us may enter into the realm of Day and ask politely to talk to the king, for they mistrust us. We do not even know who the king is. At this point Cecile stood up and looked at Harry for permission to speak. Harry nodded, and Emily did so as well.  
I think they should go on the quest, while the remainders keep this quest a secret. We will search for the day king, or queen, then we will persuade them to come to a designated meeting place. I just don't know where that meeting place should be. Harry nodded, and mulled over in his brain where to go, he noticed that Violetta was glaring and frowning. He also noticed that Aubrey, Antonio, Regulus were all staring at her and smiling stupidly.  
I shall decide this at a latter date, first I would like to interview each quester and figure more about them, then I will interview all the vampires in this castle, and Nick. Once I have I will decide where we will meet. Without another word he swept from the room, followed by Emily.  
  
Emily lead him down ornately carved hallways, plastered in dark paintings. She showed him into small study, and he took a seat, as did she.  
I want to see the vampires first, then the questers. Emily, will you stay with me, to help me ask well informed questions? Emily nodded and settled back in her seat, she flicked her blond hair out of her face. Harry looked at her and continued. I will see Aubrey, Antonio, Taurian, Violetta and then Cecile. Afterwards I will see Nick, and then the questers in whatever order, please teach me how to summon them. Emily smiled showing her teeth, she looked at him straight into his eyes and the knowledge slid into his memory, and mind. He looked at her astonishment written all over it he was sure. She smiled,  
You have the night-god in you, you already knew this. I merely reminded you. Now call Aubrey. Harry gave her one last look and closed his eyes. _ Aubrey_, he silently summoned.   
_Harry? Do you wish to see me?  
Yes, I do, come to the audience chamber. _With that Harry locked down his mind, hard, so none of the vampires, even Emily could read his thoughts. Aubrey entered the room and sat down, relaxed, grinning slightly. Harry gave him a half smile, amazing that only last night he had been worrying about Dudley's party. Now he was worrying about an evil amulet, being king, and vampire subjects and whether they could be trusted. This role was exhausting. He opened his mouth and asked the first question he could think of.  
So, Aubrey, why don't you tell me a little about yourself. How long have you been in service of Otherworld, and stuff that is just about you, your life. Aubrey raised and eyebrow,  
Shall I begin like David Copperfield, I am born I grow up or shall I begin with when I was born to darkness as I like to call it?  
Wherever you like. Harry settled in his chair for a long story.  
I was born in 1492, the year that Columbus discovered India', I was happy in Spain. Proud of my country, and proud of my lady. I was in love you see with Lady Sonja, alas I was but a poor humble theif. She was a lady, but she loved me. For many moons I had been moaning and moping because she could not see me. Every moment was an agony because it was a moment without her. I couldn't see her, touch her or take comfort in her. Finally I managed to get a message to her, and it was time to run away toghether so we could marry and live together in a poor but happy life. Well on the night we ran away we met a man who called himself Gelter, he invited us to spend the night. We accepted and shared a room, and our love for the very first time. Well in the night Gelter took her and killed her, wanting only me. He woke me and told me that I was sick and the only medicine was his blood. I felt woosy and I couldn't focus, I could barely sit up. So for Sonja I drank, and hated myself as a drank this man and enjoyed it. Now Harry you must know that when you turn into a vampire, your soul doesn't go away and some vampires just go insane from guilt and self-hatred. But a good proportion survive the painful begining and live as the undead for the better part of eternity. I woke up fully and looked at him, I cannot explain what I saw except for he was beautiful, Aubrey stopped and ajusted his seat in the chair. I am not gay, I could just appreciate his beauty, which is something I could never do before. He took me out to satisfy the thirst that was killing me and settled on some whores. We took them up to the room and.... Aubrey drew his finger across his throat, Harry stared at him. Trying to see this leather clad, black haired man as a killer. The one who had helped him so much. Thirst abated we returned to Gelter's house, I asked for Sonja and he told me that she had run away I didn't believe him at all, so I looked around the house and found her body. I accused him, and killed him by slicing off his head and burning his house. I ran off and began killing human and vampire alike hating myself. Eventually I met Emily who helped me heal, He gave Emily a really suggestive look. I entered the service of the king of that particular age, and became his power hand that actually left the side of the king to do his work. I am your chief of opperations, Harry stiffled a laugh, Well, ok that sounds weird, but Leo called me that. Aubrey sniffed loudly and sighed. Well, I really haven't done anything that is particularly interesting untill 1650. I was in England sitting in a pub in London, looking for my next meal. In comes this beautiful creature, she had long red hair and was wearing a noblewoman's dress. It was a deep blue and matched her lovely eyes. She looked around and spotted me and walked over, her chest was heaving with the effort of breathing after walking a long way in a bodice. She just looked at me and said one word in her beautiful voice Help' that's all she said. I looked at her and my dead heart seemed to start beating. I asked her what her name was and how could I help. She said her name was Violetta and her friend Gabrielle she were here in England so Gabrielle could get married. Gabrielle was being forced to marry this awful man and they needed someone to help them out of the country and to Switzerland because they had someone there to help them. I smiled and said I could help them, and that they should meet me here at midnight tommrow night. I told her to rest easy that I would give her the power to do what she wished, she just looked at me and said I have the power I just fear to use it.' With that she left. I will let Violetta tell the rest of this story, and summarize. I changed her and her friend and fell in love with Violetta even more as time went on  
How sappy. Said Emily smileing, Harry looked at her and rolled his eyes, shook his head and laughed. Aubrey looked at them both and cracked up.


	4. What is Evil?

Chapter 4

Disclaimer: None of the Harry Potter Characters belong to me. But I abuse them because it is fun. The vampires belong to me. I am batty, master of Nick! Hehehehehehehehehe.

Apology: Sorry that it took forever to write and post this chapter you must all be annoyed with me!

Harry sat back digesting the information that Aubrey had so nicely shared. This would be interesting, especially if everyone had as interesting of tales. He watched Aubrey leave the room opening one door by pushing against it with his hip. He was like a normal person, but Harry could help feeling slightly jealous as his thoughts whipped back to Aubrey entangled on the couch with Violetta. He took a huge swig of a goblet in front of him. It was sweet and spicy.

"Emily, what is this?" Emily looked at him and sniffed deeply.

"It is Kheva, Cecile is really good at making it." Harry looked at her and thought back to Violetta's deep seething hatred of Cecile. He wondered whether it would be rude to ask Violetta what was going on. He closed his eyes and sought for Antonio's mind. _Antonio. _He silently spoke. _Yes my lord? Would you like me to come to the audience room? _He sounded very sarcastic with an undertone of anger. _Yes!_ Harry then locked his mind as he felt an Antonio attempting to try to probe his mind to see what was happening. Harry sighed and sipped his Kheva, his muscles relaxed. He thoughts strayed back to when he first met Violetta, her all leather ensemble. He looked up as Antonio entered the room. Emily was looking at him.

"Hello my lord. What can I do for you?" Harry looked at Antonio, there was no denying that this man was Nick's father. But he looked so evil and sexy, whereas Nick was cute and sweet.

After speaking to Antonio who was very young having been born in 1949. Then he spoke to Taurian. He was really distracted during the interviews. Finally Violetta walked in, she was wearing her leather outfit still. She was so sexy. Harry was really uncomfortable with how much he was noticing this. He took another sip of the Kheva. It didn't help at all, he wanted to take her to his bedroom and have his way with her.

"My Lord?" Violetta looked at him inquisitively. Harry realized that she had asked h im a question previously. Harry looked embarrassed. Then he looked at Emily and then Violetta.

"I just have a question, Why do you hate Cecile?" Violetta and Emily looked at him. Violetta opened her mouth and closed it. She opened it again.

"I think she betrayed Leo." Emily looked at her then added.

"Yes, I believe you are right but I also think that she was never on our side. But just try to convince the guys. Nick we have already convinced. He really loved Leo, Leo was like a father to Nick. Antonio hasn't really been the best father." Harry tried to think through the fuzziness of his mind. He couldn't. It hurt to think. All he could think about was how much he wanted Violetta. He couldn't function, but it felt like the imperious curse. He stood up, something was telling him to go jump her right now. Violetta looked at him.

"NO!" Harry shouted it out loud. The fuzziness was gone. He was ok. He could fight the Imperious curse. He could fight this too. "Who made that drink? It was drugged. It was Cecile wasn't it?" Violetta nodded and so did Emily. Harry lowered his mind barriers and yelled out through all of his subjects.

_All people of Otherworld, come to the court room. Nick come to me!_ Violetta looked at him holding her head in her hands. Emily showed signs of being in pain as well. Harry looked abashed. Emily raised an eyebrow and stood to take them to the court room. Nick ran in the door, out of breath with tear stains on his face.

"You rang...my... lord.." Harry motioned him to follow them. They all strode to the court room which was farther than he had previously thought so they were the last people into the court room. Harry strode into it and took his place at the judge's seat. Nick sat on the floor in front of the judge's seat, Emily and Violetta stood behind Harry.

"I have called this meeting..." Harry spoke clearly to each and every ghoul, ghost, demon that was present. He met their eyes each individually. "To accuse someone of the betrayal of the Night God, and the past king and me. King Leo and myself have been betrayed." Silence greeted this statement. "Cecile come forward." Murmurming broke out. Cecile walked forward with her eyes getting wider with fear. She reached for her jacket. Violetta ran forward so quickly even Emily had trouble seeing, but it wasn't fast enough. Cecile pulled the trigger as the gun was pointed at Violetta's stomach.

Gabrielle sighed, how she hated her sire. She would kill him. At least not all of her information flow was dead. Cecile was a good spy. By now Harry would be head over heels for Violetta, and Aubrey would be angry. It was perfect, to pit the most powerful vampire in Otherworld to get angry at a teenage boy. It was wonderfully evil. Unless for some reason somebody caught Cecile. She walked down the hall and saw a young man walk out of a room he was having trouble walking. She noticed his white-blond hair. He stumbled she ran over and picked him up. He glared at her, eyes shooting daggers.

"Who are you? What the hell do you want?" She in turn smiled becomingly showing her pointed canines.

"I am Gabrielle, are you all right?" She bit down the horrible things she wanted to say. She hated humans who beat their children. It gave the children's blood a certain flavor to it that was just too weird. She made up her mind, she would rescue him whether he wanted it or not.

"I am fine."

"Don't Lie"

"Don't Lie!" Came the curt reply from the beautiful ice princess before him. He bit back a snide remark that wanted to bubble up. He didn't think she would take his shit, just like his father. His father had beaten him so badly that he could barely walk down the hall to go to dinner. Which his father would expect him to attend. Maybe this woman would give him an excuse to be late. She put a hand on his shoulder. Then he thought deeply, where had he heard her name. Ah yes, she was the one who Silvan had to meet. She was almost equal to the dark lord. She put a hand on his shoulder. "Draco Malfoy? That is a cute name!" She smiled and looked for a moment like the little girl she once was.

"How did you know my name."

"Mortals, it is printed all over you. You look like your father and I read your mind."

"What?" She smiled again but it was colder and more distant.

"I am not human as I hope you have guessed. I do not need to work hard to break into your mind. Luckily for you your name was at the surface so no work required! Listen, you want me to punish your father?" Draco Malfoy looked at her like she was insane. She was pretty with white-blond hair. She looked about his age. He couldn't help but question the vampire though.

"Why? Why do you want to help me? I thought vampires killed for food." He got ready to be hit, instead she laughed.

"Draco, Draco, Draco. You are so straight forward. True vampires do kill for food, but they don't need to. Unfortunately I need someone to give me a fresh sip of blood when I awake. Arram can no longer provide that, he was walking around the castle and he got to close to the dark lord so he was killed. I am sure that you will be a wonderful substitute. Besides which then you will outrank your father! You will be my black swan. (black swan is a term for someone who donates to vampires willingly)." Draco looked at her and slowly nodded. It couldn't be worse than what he had now.

"But may I go back to school? In the fall? It is my last year."

"Of course, but you must find a substitute for me. Then you must come back. Come we will go talk to the dark lord." She held out a hand and led him down into the dining room. "Lord Voldemorte, Lucius. I have a thought. My Arram was recently killed by Lucius Malfoy. Although I usually demand the death of the one that kills my swan this time I will just demand the life of his son. Unless he objects of course." Lucius looked at Draco, fury pouring from his eyes.

"You may not have my son. I will duel you to first blood for him." Gabrielle smiled ferally.

"Tom? What say you? Do you wish me to duel him? Even though by right and I can take his son?" Voldemorte looked up with his snake eyes and nodded. Gabrielle blew Voldemorte a kiss and stood to face Lucius. Lucius pulled out his wand. Gabrielle was gone in the blink of an eye. Lucius looked around. She reappeared out of no where behind him. She grabbed his throat and bit into the vulnerable flesh. Blood poured out. She spit it in his face. "Now we are even, to think that you thought you could stand up to me." Draco gasped. She wrapped her arms around him and picked him up gently and kissed him on the cheek. Draco relaxed in her arms and slept.

Violetta felt a sharp pain in her stomach, not daring to look down she grabbed the gun and elbowed Cecile's arm forcing her to release her grip on the gun. Violetta then took the gun and emptied the remaining shells into Cecile's stomach. Violetta snarled in pain and anger. She sprung her silver knife from it's wrist sheath. Suddenly Aubrey was on her, Violetta yelled.

"Harry, take care of this now!" Harry was stuck in place. Aubrey wrestled with Violetta. She had the word Kill burning in her eyes. Aubrey snarled he had the words Save Cecile written in his eyes. Antonio jumped to attack Harry just as Harry's mind began working again. Everything wasn't working, this wasn't what was supposed to happen. Harry panicked. Suddenly Antonio was knocked down, as was Aubrey. Cecile's head bounced a couple of times before turning to dust.

"NNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOoooooooooooooooooo! Cecile!" Silvan screamed. He had been her sire and felt it as whoever killed her did so. He had to tell Gabrielle that Cecile was dead. He was going to kill Violetta, Aubrey and the rest of those Other World jerks. He ran down the hall and knocked on Gabrielle's door. He opened it with out waiting for an answer. Gabrielle had a young boy in her bed. She was rubbing something on his back, which was covered in bruises. Silvan ran in. "She is dead, Cecile is dead. Gabrielle, Sire. Dark Goddess let me kill them all." Gabrielle looked up at him.

"Silvan, no. You will only be killed and then I will be alone. We will get our revenge. But for now this is a stupid idea. I mourn for your pain. Go mourn in what way you will. For now I must take care of my new swan. Then I will come see you and we will plan revenge." Silvan ran from the room to the highest tower, there he let out a scream.

"CCCCEEEEEEEECCCCCCCIIIIIIIILLLLLLLEEEEEEEEEE!"

"Violetta, love I am so sorry." Aubrey's concerned hazel eyes gazed into Violetta's blue eyes. She kissed him, triumphant in the fact that Leo was avenged and could rest now. She kissed him over and over. Eventually climbing on him to get a better angle to kiss him. Harry cleared his throat. She stopped kissing Aubrey and looked at him.

"Violetta, I am glad that the betrayer of Leo is now dead and that all of my people are alive but now that I have seen that you are alive I am going to go meet with Nick. I must see if he is still alive." Violetta looked at him. Then it slowly came back.

"Nick saved us?" Harry nodded. Violetta smiled, then went back to snogging her extremely sexy undead boyfriend.

Harry shook his head. Vampires, he wondered if Nick was alright. He ran down the hall thinking deeply about how difficult it was going to be to send this mission off and take care of the amulet of Omin-ous and find the day kingdom and the day king and make peace. Plus he still had to pass his N.E.W.T's. Geeze this would be an interesting year. He also amused himself with imagining what Proffesor McGonagall would say to the career choice of being the lord of vampires, zombies, ghosts and other night creatures. He made it down into Nicks room. Nick was laying there like he was dead. He was so still Harry became very nervous. Nick turned to look at Harry with tears in his eyes. Harry jumped back. He didn't know what to do with people that cried. He remembered when Cho had cryed on him during their first kiss and thought back to how akward he had been than.

"Nick are you ok?" Nick gulped and wiped away his tears as best he could. He sniffed softly and rubbed his nose with his fingers.

"Harry, I have helped Leo find rest by killing his murderer. I am tired, but I need to do something quickly before I do anything else. Will you trust me? I need to see if you got the rest of that drug out by yourself." Harry nodded and sat down in a chair. Nick blushed slightly. "My lord I must make contact with your skin. I can just put my hands under your clothes or you can strip." Then it was Harry's turn to blush. He mumbled softly.

"Which is easier for you?" Nick blushed completley tomato red.

"If you would strip down to your underwear that would b e easiest." Harry blushed a deeper shade. He stripped off his flowy robe and his leather pants standing there in nothing but his underwear. Nick blushed and stood. Slowly he ran his hands over Harry's head (not that one you sickos) and over his eyes, ears, nose and mouth. Then down each side of his neck. Nick slowly moved his way down Harry's chest and his arms. Then he skipped Harry's lower abdomen and started on the upper thighs working his way down. He then slowly layed his hands on Harry's butt. Harry shivered, this was creepy. Nick then closed his eyes and begin whispering.

"By the power of earth, air, fire and water. I cleanse this person of all negativity in this world and in the astral. I consencrate and regenerate this person in the name of the lord and lady. So mote it be." Nick glowed blue for an instant and Harry felt a cleansing power clean through his body. Nick removed his hands and stood up. "You are clean now, I found a few traces of the drug. They were consentrated in your red chakra." He blushed again but continued. "So I cleansed you. You should be fine now. Now can you take me to see Violetta." Harry nodded. He pulled on his leather pants again as well as his robe. He then walked with Nick down the hall and brought him to Violetta's room. He knocked.

"Come in Nick and My Lord" Harry opened the door and saw Violetta. He was relieved to find that although he found her attractive still he had no desire to act on that attraction. So he asked politely.

"Hey Violetta, how are you feeling?" Violetta smiled.

"I am feeling great a little hungry though." Nick shook his head and looked at Harry.

"Harry do you want to leave the room?" Nick asked sweetly. Harry shook his head.

"No, if that is alright." Nick shrugged, and walked over to Violetta. She looked at Harry and wrapped her arms around Nick. She tilted his neck softly to one side and tenderly bit at the skin. She swallowed several times and then released her mouth from his neck. There on Nick's neck was a bite mark that was still spewing forth blood. Nick grabbed some gauze from his pocket and put it on the mark. He stood and swayed a little but walked out of the room and headed towards his own room. Harry couldn't help but worry about him. Violetta dabbed at her mouth with a white napkin. She looked up at him. He smiled at her. "Good night Violetta."

"Good night my lord." He walked out of the room and collapsed on the black silk sheets. He shed his clothing for the second time that night and pulled the red covers up. His eyes closed and his head buzzed with information. What an exciting day! He would work hard to be the best Necromancer King there was in the world.


	5. Big Party

Chapter 5: The Quest, The Swan and The King

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry, Voldy Moldy, Draco, or any of the others that you recognize from the books. I do own Aubrey, Violetta, etc. etc.

PS: Forgive me for the lack of breaks last chapter. The stars I put in to break the page died between changing formats. Hopefully it won't occur this time.

Gabrielle sat next to Silvan. She put her arms around him. He melted into the embrace not bothering to hide the blood tears that flowed. His tears melted into her white outfit. She didn't mind and continued to hug him. He let his anger, fear and grief pour out of his mouth and eyes.

"What a wimp. Crying?" Lucius Malfoy's annoying voice penetrated the dark. Gabrielle glared at him. She wondered once more why she put up with the dark lord and his annoying servants. Yes she hated being told what to do by some upstart lord of Other World. Pshwaaaahhh.

"You know for a human, you sure don't act like one." She glared at him. She stood up and prepared to leap at him if he added more insults, servant of Voldemorte or no. She would kill him and not think twice about it.

"The amulet of Omin-ous as been found." Gabrielle stopped. The amulet would allow Voldemorte to go after Harry and kill him. Outright and quickly as well as the day king, who ever he or she was. It was interesting that a simple stone could destroy everything so easily. It made the user so strong that he can kill anyone. But if the descendant of the evil god got the amulet than he needed to say a new spells and then suddenly the night god and day god will be gone. But vice versus for the day and night god. "The Dark Lord wants you to send Silvan to go get it. Before the Sorrows End and Other World are alerted." Gabrielle winced. She nodded and glared at him. He swept off. She picked up Silvan and carried him into her room.

"Well, Silvan you heard him. I believe I will go chat with Voldemorte quickly to find out the location then I will send you to go get it. But Silvan." She stopped the vocal conversation and switched to mind speech. _I am getting very sick of being told what to do. I want you to get the amulet and then I will decide what to do with it. Whatever you do, don't give it to the night god, the day god or the evil god._ He smiled and they set off to go see Voldemorte. Silvan wiped the blood tears from his cheeks. Gabrielle looked like the ice queen she could be once more, her white-blond hair falling like an angelic curtain around her. Her white dress had a stain of blood on the chest but she didn't care. She was a goddess among these people and she knew it. Gabrielle entered the study, she saw Voldemorte sitting in a chair in front of the fire. She went to him.

"Tom, you say you have located the amulet. Where will I send Silvan to retrieve it?" Voldemorte smiled and his slotted pupils contracted with glee.

"To the tallest mountain in the world of course. Mount Everest, it is on the very peak. Of course it cannot be easy."

"He can handle it as could any vampire." Voldemorte looked angry.

"Don't interrupt. There are many traps to get through. I hope he can handle it." Gabrielle smiled with her teeth.

"Of course he can, don't insult my children. He will leave in a week, I will train him personally." Gabrielle answered forcefully. _Silvan listen to me, he is pissing me off. Do not give him the amulet. I will go to Hogwarts with Draco ok? Do not come back here. That is an order! _She issued the silent order without thinking about it. Voldemorte was going down. Nobody insulted her. He was pissing her off, besides she could tell that he was thinking about getting rid of them. It wouldn't be safe here for much longer.

**_Dear readers, I am currently insane so this next scene can be blamed on an entire pint of Ben and Jerry's_**

It was the night before the new term, the castle of Otherworld was lit and there was music playing. It had been a week since Cecile had been killed. The next day the fellowship of the amulet, the name that Nick gave them, would be leaving to find the amulet. The King, his courtiers and his people were all partying. Music was played by a band of ghosts, it was beautiful and up beat with loud drums. Harry was sitting on his throne eating and watching his people party. This party was so much more fun than Dudley's had been, people were dancing. He used the term people very loosely these days. He looked down at Violetta. She was dancing with Aubrey, well, more like mating with. She was wearing leather and so was he, the sounds that were emanating from their rubbing leather were very interesting. Harry looked over at Taurian and Nick just as a slow song came on; they had made up and were now dancing. Nick had his head pillowed on Taurian's shoulder; they were just too cute for words. Antonio was dancing with Emily. Akasha came over to Harry; luckily she was wearing a pretty dress. She asked him nicely.

"My lord would you care to dance with me?" Harry gulped and nodded. She led him out onto the dance floor and wrapped her arms around him. He relaxed all of that tension just slid out of him. He felt loved and safe. He became uncomfortable though when she pushed closer up against him. She was very attractive and he knew that his body didn't mind this closeness. He decided to ignore any weird feelings he was having and just have fun. The minute he relaxed, she held him closer. All of a sudden the ghosts begin playing a song that sounded really similar. Harry heard a country beat and saw Nick up in front of the band. He began to sing.

"I'm going out tonight-I'm feelin' alright

Gonna let it all hang out

Wanna make some noise-really raise my voice

Yeah, I wanna scream and shout

No inhibitions- make no conditions

Get a little outta line

I ain't gonna act politically correct

I only wanna have a good time."

Harry looked at Akasha,

"He is good," She smiled. Harry wolf whistled. Then he began to catch the lyrics more and shook his head. Nick was so flamboyantly gay.

"The best thing about being a woman

Is the prerogative to have a little fun and…

Oh, oh, oh, go totally crazy-forget I'm a lady

Men's shirts-short skirts

Oh, oh, oh, really go wild-yeah, doin' it in style

Oh, oh, oh, get in the action-feel the attraction

Color my hair-do what I dare

Oh, oh, oh, I wanna be free-yeah, to feel the way I feel

Man! I feel like a woman!

The girls need a break-tonight we're gonna take

The chance to get out on the town

We don't need romance-we only wanna dance

We're gonna let our hair hang down

The best thing about being a woman

Is the prerogative to have a little fun and...

Oh, oh, oh, go totally crazy-forget I'm a lady

Men's shirts-short skirts

Oh, oh, oh, really go wild-yeah, doin' it in style

Oh, oh, oh, get in the action-feel the attraction

Color my hair-do what I dare

Oh, oh, oh, I wanna be free-yeah, to feel the way I feel

Man! I feel like a woman!

The best thing about being a woman

Is the prerogative to have a little fun and...

Oh, oh, oh, go totally crazy-forget I'm a lady

Men's shirts-short skirts

Oh, oh, oh, really go wild-yeah, doin' it in style

Oh, oh, oh, get in the action-feel the attraction

Color my hair-do what I dare

Oh, oh, oh, I wanna be free-yeah, to feel the way I feel

Man! I feel like a woman!

I get totally crazy

Can you feel it

Come, come, come on baby

I feel like a woman " (Shania Twain, Man, I feel like a woman)

Nick finished the song with a flourish and everyone begin clapping. Harry smiled as Nick ran into the arms of Taurian. The party continued and Harry couldn't remember being happier. Some of his subjects asked him to dance but didn't mind being told no. This was so cool, good music and no one staring at him. Finally he sat down. Emily sat next to him.

"Harry have you ever had any alcohol?"

"Nope, never."

"Here try this." She held out a bottle that contained some kind of alcohol. It had Russian writing on it. "It is a special kind of vodka, you will like it. It doesn't taste like alcohol but don't be fooled." Harry shrugged and poured himself a glass. He took a sip. It didn't taste like alcohol but it didn't taste quite like soda. He drank up the glass and everything seemed a little less clear. It was a nice feeling. He walked down the stairs with a little difficulty. He walked over to the pretty young hag. He asked her if she wanted to dance and she answered that she did. He danced with her for a while and then he went back to his seat and got more vodka. Then he walked over to the ghosts and asked them to play a certain song. They conferred and decided that it was a good idea to play that song. The music struck up and Harry took the microphone. Harry looked at Nick and pointed the lyrics towards him.

"Here we are dear old friend

You and I drunk again

Laughs have been had and tears have been shed

Maybe the whiskey has gone to my head.

But if I were gay, I would give you my heart

And if I were gay you'd be my work of art

If I were gay we would swim in romance

But I'm not gay so get your hand out of my pants

Its not that I don't care, I do

I just don't see myself in you

Another time another scene

I'd be right behind you if you know what I mean

If I were gay I would give you my soul

If I were gay I would give you my hole…being

If I were gay we would tear down the walls

But I'm not gay so why don't you stop cupping my b…hands

We've never hugged, we've never kissed

I've never been intimate with your fist

You have opened brand new doors

Get over here and drop your drawers…." (Steven Lynch, If I were Gay)

The crowd broke into applause, Nick looked shocked. Harry stumbled down towards him.

"Oh My Goddess, since when do you sing. You were really good. You looked really hot!" Taurian looked at Nick and Nick smiled. "But sorry, not hotter than Taurian." Taurian relaxed. Harry laughed. He walked over to Violetta the only one of his female subjects he knew that he hadn't danced with. The ghosts began playing some kind of dark rock. He walked over to her and asked in her mind. _Violetta, will you dance with me?_ She answered in kind.

_But of course my lord._ He held out his hand and she put her hand into his. They began dancing. He watched her shoulder length red hair bounce, as they danced. Finally the dance was over. Harry went back to his throne and drank another cup of vodka. He began having trouble concentrating. He decided to close his eyes just for a little bit. After all it was going to be early tomorrow, Nick would come with him to school to keep an eye on him. Violetta and Aubrey would pose as a couple in Hogsmead to keep an eye on him. Taurian and Antonio would try to find out who the day king was. Harry had already explained to Dumbledore where he had gone and who Nick was so everything was ready for tomorrow so he could sleep. Sleep. Sleep. Sleep…

Draco had written to Dumbledore explaining that his cousin was coming to school with him for the term. That she had already graduated and was just visiting. She would get a place in Hogsmeade and would visit him all the time. He liked his new job, he was never beaten and Gabrielle was sweet. She fed off him only when she couldn't find another victim. Tomorrow Silvan was leaving to find the amulet and he and Gabrielle were leaving. The dark lord knew that Gabrielle planned to go and spy on Harry while she could. What he didn't know was that she was trying to get out. He, Draco Malfoy, knew this and was nervous about betraying the dark lord. Draco decided to go see Gabrielle she was packing. He got completely nervous when he saw that she was packing bras and underwear.

"Draco? What is wrong? Never see a bra before?" She laughed it was silvery and hit him like a ton of bricks. He had never heard her laugh before. It was beautiful. He decided to voice his opinion.

"Gabrielle, you are beautiful. Even your laughter is beautiful." She blushed slightly.

"Thanks, come here please Draco." He walked forward. She wrapped her arms around him and pulled him into the bed. She snuggled against him and threw the covers over them both. He got comfortable and relaxed. He was safe, warm and ready for next term. She was with him and would be when he got out. He thought softly to himself that he enjoyed being near her. What was this, his heart was beating faster. She kissed him on the cheek and he forgot it all letting the darkness envolope him.

Stanton smiled as he approached the castle of the Day Queen. He knew where the amulet was and he wasn't the head of the party that would be leaving early tomorrow to get the amulet, which meant he could follow her to Hogwarts. He shook out his wings and flew up to his room with the Day Queen. He looked at her sleeping form and climbed into bed with her. She was pretty but she was also young. She had finally told her parents what she was and who she loved. Stanton liked her parents they were nice. He wrapped his arms around her, he stroked her red hair and she sighed in her sleep.


	6. Close Encounters on a Train

Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I don't own the Harry Potter characters, but I do own Nick and all of the vampires, ghouls etc. etc. etc.

PS: I am so annoyed it keeps getting rid of the asterisk that I put to break the page. AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH. Hope fully it works this time.

PPS: This is just a Batty Story.

Harry woke in the morning to Nick poking him.

"My lord, wake up! You are going to miss the train. MY LORD."

"UUUUHHHHHNNNNNNNNN, why does my head hurt so much"? Nick laughed softly. He offered a drink to Harry.

"Here drink this! It is my cure for hangovers you got really drunk!" He smiled and winked. "Taurian has packed for you. Don't worry! I am all ready to pose as a student!" Harry drank the liquid and his head cleared, it tasted vile but the effect was almost instantaneous. He sighed with relief. Nick picked out some clothes for him. Harry got up and looked at the clothes that Nick had picked out.

"Nick, I am going to school, not a night club." Nick looked at him and smiled.

"Look all the rest of the clothes that Taurian packed for you are your original clothing. I just thought maybe you would want to dress all sexy to shock everyone. I don't want to be the only one wearing leather." Harry laughed.

"Why are you wearing leather then?" Nick looked affronted by his question.

"Taurian gave me these new pants. I can't not wear them." Nick smiled, looking all dewy eyed. Harry chuckled. "Yea well whatever, at least I am not in love with one of my inferiors." Harry blushed. "It is so obvious that you love me! After that song and then when you kissed me." Harry looked at him.

"I never kissed you."

"Did to, you must have been too drunk to remember."

"Did Not! Now turn around so I can change."

"Did to. You sure you want me to turn around." He winked and turned around anyways. Harry changed into the leather pants, tight deep green spandex shirt and a leather jacket. He looked in the mirror. He looked good; really good. Nick turned back around and pulled out a tube of something and put some in his hands then rubbed it in Harry's hair before he could react. He looked in the mirror and his hair was messy but controlled messy. "Ok, let us go. Oh by the way you were right, you didn't kiss me. I wanted to see if you remembered anything from last night." Harry shook his head and rolled his eyes. Nick grabbed Harry's suitcase and went down stairs followed by a sleepy Harry. Nick and Harry stood by the car saying their good-byes. Harry gave some last minute instructions. Nick had some tears running down his face.

"Taurian, I love you. I will miss you."

"Nick, I will miss you too. Every day away from you is a year for me."

"Taurian."

"Nick." Aubrey pulled out a paper fan and hit Taurian on the head.

"Stupid! Stop it you will make us all sick." Harry smiled and shook Aubrey hand. Aubrey pulled him into a rough hug, Harry laughed. Harry then hugged everyone else and climbed into the car. Nick climbed in as well. Violetta got into the drivers seat. She would drive him and Nick to the Train station and then return. She drove quickly towards the edge of Other World. Driving on the only road, through a graveyard she then was driving through a version of privet drive that was inhabited with ghosts, zombies and other creatures of the night. It was privet drive but dead, and meant for creatures of the night. He passed a house that was called #4 privet drive. It was his house in this other dimension. He wondered what Sorrow's End looked like. If Other World was just a copy of the world for creatures of the night, than what was Sorrow's End like. Was it another copy? Or was it something completely different? Finally they arrived at Kings Cross in the Night World. Violetta parked and stepped out of the car, she vanished and than showed up. She opened the door and grabbed the suitcases. Nick grabbed onto her sleeve, Harry copied him and grabbed onto her other sleeve. Harry blinked and they were in the real King's Cross. Violetta led them quickly to Kings Cross and through the barrier not pausing for anything. She walked through and ran into a young woman with white blond hair.

"Gabrielle!"

"Gabrielle!" Gabrielle looked up, and her eyes caught the deep blue eyes of…

"Violetta!" The two vampire women smiled at each other, their reactions were instantaneous. Violetta threw the suitcases back, a young man grabbed them and Harry and ran onto the train. Violetta sprung her wrist sheath knife and Gabrielle pulled out a hidden dagger. They took their positions to fight. Gabrielle couldn't believe her luck. When she saw something jump between them. It was her swan.

"Perhaps you two should do this later? People are staring." Gabrielle and Violetta lowered their weapons slowly. Then put them away. Draco looked at Violetta, at least that was what he assumed her name was, and she was attractive. A young man jumped behind her to defend her back. He winked at Draco when he caught his eye. Draco gasped. This guy was a swan as well, he had bite marks all over his neck and wrists. He was wearing leather pants and looked really sexy, if you were into guys. Draco looked over at Gabrielle she was glaring at Violetta who was glaring back at her. Nick slowly spoke.

"Hey Violetta, Gabrielle. Break up the glaring contest! Tell you what why don't we send off Draco. Wait for the train to leave and find a place to fight and then two can fight and I will teleport on to the train. How does that sound?"

"I am going to Hogwarts with my swan."

"I am going to Hogsmead with my love to watch over my friend."

"Then it sounds like you two need to get over yourselves and make up." Nick chuckled. Gabrielle stared at Nick like he was insane, did he know who they were, their history? Obviously not. Violetta turned and looked at him, obviously she thought he was insane as well. Nick smiled. He nodded at Draco and got on the train, Draco followed and so did Gabrielle and so did Violetta.

Harry looked at the perfect young woman, she had white blond hair and was smiling at Violetta. Before he could react Violetta tossed the suitcases at him and Nick and pulled her knife out. Nick grabbed him and the suitcases and pulled them both onto the train. He ran into the closest compartment. There Harry saw Hermoine and Ron. Hermoine screamed when she saw him.

"Harry, Oh my god, you look great. How have you been? How was your summer? Who is this?" Nick nodded a quick hi and looked so grim that Harry didn't argue with his next order.

"My lord, you must stay here. I will be back to protect you. You two protect him until I get back." Nick ran outside. Hermoine looked at him, Ron stared.

"Why did he call you 'my lord'?" Ron asked quietly, it was obvious he was annoyed yet again by Harry's privilege. Harry sighed.

"Thanks, I am fine. My summer has been great. That was Nikolai Romanov, and I can't tell you why he called me 'my lord' here." Harry smiled. "How were your guy's summers?" Ron smiled.

"It was great, Hermoine came and stayed with me over the summer. I invited you too but you never answered." Harry blushed slightly. He had gotten the letter as well as a letter from Sirius telling him to stay at his Aunt and Uncle's house. Oops.. Heh heh. He looked out of the window. There was Nick, Violetta, the Young woman and Draco Malfoy. They seemed to resolve whatever was going on because they boarded the train and made their way into the compartment. Harry looked at the young woman and she returned his appraising look. Nick smiled brightly.

"Harry, This is Gabrielle. Gabrielle, this is Harry". He smiled brightly again. Hermoine smiled at him. Ron gave him an apprehensive look. Nick wasn't off put. "Hi I am Nikolai Romanov, but you can call me Nick!"

"Hi Nick, I am Hermione and this is Ron." Nick nodded, Hermoine could swear she was blushing. How on earth could he fit into pants that tight? She let her eyes wander up his body. Her eyes stopped on his neck, he had bite marks all over his neck. As if he noticed her eyes he wrapped a scarf around his neck. Hermoine blushed. Nick finally introduced everyone in the compartment. Hermoine looked at Draco, he looked healthy and happy. He wasn't sneering, this in it's self was just too strange. Gabrielle was sitting across from Violetta. Their eyes locked. Draco was sitting next to Gabrielle leaning on her; her arm was around him keeping him close. Then there was Ron, who looked so annoyed at having to sit next to Draco that even Hermoine felt kind of guilty. She motioned that they should switch seats. They did, Hermoine felt slightly guilty as she realized she hadn't done the switch for Ron. She had switched to get a better look at the other party. Violetta was sitting back, she looked relaxed but obviously wasn't. Next to her was Harry, who was wearing pants almost as tight as Violetta and Nick. He had never looked so healthy. He had a glow to his cheeks and was smiling softly to himself. Nick was sitting on the floor against Harry's legs; his legs were bent up to give Draco room. Hermoine was shocked to see that Draco and Harry were not glaring at each other. Hermoine smiled, what a weird cargo. Suddenly the door opened. Violetta jumped up as did Gabrielle. In walked Ginny and a young man. Harry whispered that Violetta could relax and she did slowly. As did Gabrielle. Nick on the other hand looked so confused.

"Stanton". The young man looked at him, and smiled. He pushed his redish blond hair out of his eyes with a tan slender hand.

"Nick". Nick jumped up and pounced on Stanton. Harry, Draco, Gabrielle, and Violetta looked shocked. Nick kissed Stanton on both cheeks. He then jumped up and looked at Ginny.

"Oh, Stanton she is pretty! Oh My Goddess! Is She? She Can't Be! HHHHHHHHHHHIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII". Nick squealed, Ginny looked at him like he was insane. Stanton stood up and brushed himself off.

"Yes, she is pretty, yes she is." Nick began to squeal to himself in what sounded like a mixture of French, English and Japanese.

"Mignon, Kawaii, Cute. Elle est tres mignon. Oh Oui. Stanton, est-ce que vous l'aimez?" Stanton looked at him and answered in French.

"Oui, et tu? Aimes-tu Taurian?"

"Oui. Oh pardonez-moi. Je suis desolee. Je vous presente Mademoiselle Violetta, Mademoiselle Gabrielle, Mademoiselle Hermoine Granger, Monsieur Draco Malfoy, Monsieur Ron Weasley et le roi de la nuit Harry Potter." Now Hermoine knew enough French to pick up on the fact that Harry had just been called something special. But she didn't know what the 'roi" meant.

"Oh, Je suis ravi de faire vos connaisance. Je te presente Mademoiselle Ginny Weasley. La reign de la jour." Nick smiled.

"Oh Je suis ravi de faire votre connaisance. Ma belle fille." Nick kissed Ginny on the hand; Ron glared at him. Harry raised an eyebrow.

"Care to explain what you were talking about?" Harry said bitterly.

"Oh, Yea. This is Stanton and I assume you know Ginny." Nick smiled and blew a kiss at Stanton who shook his head and then blew one at Ginny who looked confused. Violetta stared at Ginny, as did Gabrielle. Suddenly Violetta produced a paper fan. She whacked Nick with the fan.

"Baka, Gabrielle is here. You cannot just go around announcing what certain people are." Nick held his head and bit his lip. Hermoine stared at them, this was too weird. She was so confused. Gabrielle smiled and then began laughing. Everyone turned to look at her. Violetta growled with frustration. Harry sighed.

"Ok, one. Stop growling. Two. This compartment is getting crowded. Three. You will explain exactly what is going on here to Ron and Hermoine, Ginny, Draco and myself ok?" Harry looked like he expected these orders to be followed. Surprisingly they were. Gabrielle stopped laughing and Violetta stopped growling. Stanton and Ginny sat down next to Nick on the floor. Ginny sat in Stanton's lap ignoring the glares from her older brother. Nick looked sheepish as did Violetta. Gabrielle cleared her throat.

"Ok, but it will be a long, long, scary story. So sit back and relax."


	7. A Short, Long Story

Chapter 7

Disclaimer: None of Harry Potter characters are mine. Nick and the others are mine. So do not take them… grrr arrrgghh. Not that any sane person would, but I think they are great characters.

PS: I hope the page breaks work this time. This time I will just use capital Q's. Please don't get confused. I will try to edit the chapters; so the breaks are obvious. If you see something that is repeated it probably means a change in P.O.V.

PPS: This is just a Batty story!

PPPS: Sorry watch out for strong language.

"Well the story begins long ago, longer than even Dracula has been around. In the beginning there were two gods. I say gods but neither of them had genders. They were androgynous and they lived in harmony. There was the god of the night and he ruled all of the night creatures. Vampires were his favorite because they were created in his image. He made the first of them by sharing his immortal blood. Dracula was the first he made and then Dracula made another and the cycle went on. Creatures of the night were also made of the day god's people who had died. The night god began to get more creatures, so he and the day god worked out an agreement. When creatures of the day died they became creatures of night, and when creatures of the night died they became creatures of the day so it worked out well. Dracula was not the first vampire made although he likes to say that he was. In truth the first vampire made was named Morana. She was the one who discovered the evil god and his plan. There was a god that was the greatest in the world. He was so beautiful and looked so pure that nobody thought of him as a bad god. But he was; he was so evil and he was planning something awful. He secretly created an amulet; that had the power to destroy all of the other gods. It had his evil wicked energy and corrupted any people or gods with weak morality. Morana had the strongest morality in this world; she had a deep belief in good and evil. Her belief in what was good and evil was so strong that no one could make her doubt herself. She figured out what he was up to and tried to convince the others. They banished her, she left saying she would only help them if they got down on their hands and knees and apologize. Slowly the evil god began to play the gods against each other. Finally the evil god showed his true colors and destroyed the night and the day gods. The day and night god did one last thing before they were destroyed completely. They did a spell so they would be reborn over and over, they also shot the evil god with what remand of their power. He recreated their spell and he would be reborn every time they were. Harry Potter is the reborn Night God, Ginny Weasley is the reborn Day god, and Voldemorte is the reborn evil god. The evil god doesn't peacefully pick a new host he thrusts his ways into their mind. The day god and night god stay with one line and slowly slip in. That is why neither Ginny or Harry was aware when they were entered. Tom was though; let me tell you he was." She paused here to see if they had understood this all. She stood and walked towards the window, Violetta was worried. Gabrielle sniffed and Violetta went to her and put her hand on Gabrielle's shoulder. Gabrielle pushed her hand away and snarled. Violetta snarled back at Gabrielle.

"Then I begin to take my role in the story. I was betrothed to an awful English man. My serving lady was with me. Once she met my husband to be she began to realize that I needed help. I will let her explain the rest of the story." Violetta glared at her and snarled viciously. Gabrielle snarled and backhanded her on to the floor, Violetta landed on her feet but barley. "You are still my servant, you slut. You bitch." Violetta snarled as well, she took off her coat. She punched Gabrielle across the train compartment. Gabrielle smashed into the window and broke it, she was hanging out. Before anyone could do anything, Violetta grabbed her and pulled her in. Violetta hugged her furiously.

"Don't bring up the past, I missed you. I love you, you know that." Gabrielle smiled and hugged her back as Hermoine whispered a quiet spell. Violetta continued hugging Gabrielle. Violetta ended the hug and looked over at Harry and the other audience members. "In 1650, we were in England. It was rainy and awful and we missed our friends. I was serving my mistress as I was supposed to. I was bid by her to go and see her husband-to-be. If he was awful I was to get help and help her run away as quickly as possible. If he was wonderful, I was to go to her and tell her. That night I ran out in the rain in my beautiful dress, with my traveling cloak on. I ran to where I knew that the Earl of Essex lived. I arrived and was shown in as the maid-in-waiting for Lady Gabrielle Demanon. He was attractive but I was apprehensive, he had dark hair and dark eyes. He was a typical tall dark and handsome, I was astounded by how handsome he was. He walked up to me.

'Violetta Despringetemps? I presume?'

'Yes, I am. Sir.' He drew closer to me, and pressed his body up against mine. He then proceeded to back me into a wall; I couldn't stop him there was nothing I could. He put a hand against my bodice, he then said very simply.

'I cannot wait to be married to Lady Gabrielle, then I can have you as much as I want." He put his hand up my skirt. I stepped on his foot and ran down the hall. He chased me and caught me. I screamed. I then did one thing he didn't expect me to. When he forced his tongue in my mouth, I bit with all I had. I almost choked on the flood of blood that came out of his mouth into mine. I then stomped on his foot and spat the blood in his face. I then kicked him in the groin and ran with all I could. I ran out of his house and down the street. I knew that he would pursue me, so I ran into the red light district earning more than a few odd glances. I had adrenaline running through my veins helping me run faster. I finally found a dingy tavern and stepped inside. My chest was heaving with emotion and exertion. I saw him, the man that would help Gabrielle and myself.

'Help.' I said and my chest heaved with exertion. I was in pain because my bodice was too tight. He walked over to me, his hazel eyes looked deep into my eyes.

'Of course, my lady what do you want me to do?' I looked at him.

'My lady is being forced to marry. Her husband is awful he will hurt me, and my lady and am very sure of this. You must get us out of here.' He shook his black hair out of his eyes and then he nodded and smiled,

'I will help you, but you must sneak out tomorrow evening and meet me here. I will help you both.' So we showed up the next evening. Aubrey changed both of us, that evening and it was a revelation. Suddenly I was no longer the servant and Gabrielle and I were equals. Aubrey, Gabrielle and I joined forces with the King of Otherworld. Then one year the evil God took over, somehow he got into Otherworld and took over calling himself king. Unfortunately, I wasn't there. I was out travailing with my new love, Aubrey. Gabrielle was there though and she can tell you about how awful it was." Gabrielle smiled and said slowly.

"But of course." She sat down and Draco closed the space between them and hung on her. "Michael was awful, he was cruel. He did so many bad things mostly to Nick." Nick looked away and got up and walked out of the train compartment. Nick slammed down the door and continued off.

"Let him go, he doesn't need to hear this." Stanton interjected. Gabrielle nodded, she continued.

"I was the one that Michael chose to fetch Nick everytime Michael wanted some company. I couldn't handle it and I ran. I ran as far as I could from someone I assumed was the true side of the Night God. I met Tom Riddle and helped what I saw as pure human. He was so nice, and sweet and intelligent. Then he went to Hogwarts. Little did I know that Dracula, Emily, Aubrey and Violetta had returned with a new-found vampire, Taurian, and the true form of the Night God. Leo Micaldina. Destroyed Michael and saved Other World. He also put up a barrier so no one can enter unless they belong there. Leo helped Nick get better. Nick now jokes and laughs. Before he was a shell of a human. Leo also set Nick and Taurian up. They were too perfect for each other. Nick finally began to become the young man you know. But there is still a shadow of pain in his eyes. I was still helping Tom, when the evil god took him over I stayed with him. But he just got worse and worse. I can no longer serve him because he has turned into Michael. I want to save Tom and get rid of the evil god." Gabrielle finished, slightly flushed. Harry stood and looked at her.

"Thank you Gabrielle. If you wish you may rejoin my side, I would be honored to have you." She smiled. "But for now I must go find Nick. I am worried about him being so upset." Harry got up but the train slowed and stopped. They were finally at Hogwarts. He became excited. Everyone in the compartment stood and headed out onto the platform. Gabrielle lingered as did Violetta.

"Violetta, I am sorry, I missed you. Please forgive me."

"I am sorry as well. Please forgive me." The two women embrace and then follwed everyone out. Aubrey was waiting on the platform. He grabbed Violetta and kissed her deeply. He then gently kissed Gabrielle on both cheeks.

"I was wrong to council Violetta to kill you. Please forgive me dark child of mine." She kissed him on both cheeks and then climbed into a carriage with her swan and the day queen and night king. Ron and Hermoine joined them as well as Stanton. Violetta and Aubrey walked to Hogsmeade to get there new home.

Nick struggled against the strong hands that held him. He could felt the train stop. Suddenly something hit from behind and he fainted.


	8. Brands Make the Man

Chapter 8

Disclaimer: You should know this by now.

PS: This is just a Batty Story; there is some swearing, torture in this chapter.

PPS: I loves people who review….

PPPS: I have nothing against anyone and if you are offended by anything in this story, please tell me. But don't flame!

It was high in the Himalayas. Silvan fought the snow and the blizzards. He ran up the mountain jumping from cleft to cleft where he could finally he jumped up on an outcropping to rest. He saw there a Zombie, two banshees, a werewolf, 3 ghouls, a mummy, a ghost and a skeleton. They all looked at him. The zombie reacted.

"Silvan! What are you doing here?"

"Regulus, I am here to get the amulet for Gabrielle. She doesn't want Voldemorte to get it. She has betrayed him since he no longer is on our side."

"My heart is much lighter since you have returned to our side, and can now return to your true home." They smiled and embraced. "Come shall we try to get up farther?"

Nick oozed into consciousness and realized he was lying on the floor. He shook his head to see if it would clear at all. It didn't help at all; in fact it made it worse, much much worse. He sat up his head spinning; he wanted to get off this ride. He sat and tried to catch his breath. He did and his head stopped spinning a little. He slowly looked around and saw a hard cold concrete floor. There were bars keeping him in, this reminded him of what Michael used to do. The worst part was that Michael used to be nice; Michael used to be Nick's boyfriend. When Michael slowly became something that Nick feared, Nick had run to Other World. Michael who had become the wicked god had pursued him. Nick had brought pain and could never forgive himself, he deserved what pain Michael had bestowed upon him. Nick could never get over the pain of what Michael had done to him. For the most part he had forgotten. Nick reached his hand up to his neck and felt cold iron, and a carved name. He began to cry, he remembered this collar and they weren't fond memories.

"Nick, I am so glad you are awake." Nick shivered, he knew that voice it was Voldemorte, with an undercurrent of the evil god. "I never got to finish what I started, you know breaking your mind. Besides this time you have information we could use. So, I have an excuse to hurt you." Voldemorte smiled and laughed. He raised his wand and pointed it at Nick.

"Holy Mother, Goddess keep me safe by my power and the power of those people before me, I demand that you..." Voldemorte whispered something and Nick's mouth snapped shut. Nick wanted to scream, he couldn't finish the spell that he had learned in case the evil god ever took over one of his lovers again. Voldemorte grabbed something out of the fire, it was a brand of the dark mark. Nick groaned and stood up, he began to try to run. Voldemorte wanted this to hurt, a lot. He realized to late that there was a chain attached to his collar. It stopped him suddenly and pulled him back to the ground. He landed so hard his head began spinning even more, before he knew what was happening the brand was against his thigh. He screamed.

Harry was full and comfortable, he was in his room lying on his 4 poster bed. He was comfortable and decided to check in with Violetta and Regulus and the questers. He cleared his mind so they couldn't read his mind and let down his walls.

_Violetta how are things in Hogsmeade? _ She answered softly.

_Things are fine, but I cannot talk right now. _Harry got a sense that it wasn't something that he wanted to intrude upon. So he slipped towards Regulus' mind.

_Regulus, how are things. _ Regulus sounded cheery.

_We are almost to the peak, and we are with Silvan. We have also met up with a group of Fae from the Day kingdom so things are going to be good. _ Harry smiled and decided to check in with Emily at the work and finally tell Taurian that he knew who the day "king" was and he didn't need him to do his job. Then he should see if Nick got lost in the castle.

_Emily, how are things? _She answered simply

_Well._ He then stretched his mind

_Taurian, I found the day queen she goes to my school. Can you return to Other World?_ Then he stretched his mind to Nick's, Nick's mind was always the hardest because he was barely a member of Other World.

_Nick?_ Nick's answer was confusing.

_Nothing but a pet…._ Harry began to panic.

_Nick? Nick? Nick?_ There was no answer. _Nick?_ A feble answer came.

_My lord?_ Harry panicked.

_Where are you?_

_I am with voldemorte, I am dying. Je ne veux pas d;aide. Tell Taurian I love him._

_Nick, I can barely hear you, what?_ There was no reply, Nick had been cut off from communicating… _TAURIAN, NICK IS IN TROUBLE, I THINK HE SAID THAT HE WAS WITH VOLDEMORTE AND THEN HE SAID HE LOVES YOU AND SOMETHING I COULDN'T UNDERSTAND. IT WAS SOMETHING LIKE JE NE VUX PAH DAID._ Taurian immediately answered.

_It couldn't have been something like je ne veux pas d'aid?_

_Yes that was it_

_I know what that means. It means he doesn't want help. He is caught and he thinks there is nothing we can do. My lord we must rescue him_

_No, I forbid it. Let us get the amulet. We can rescue him that way. I don't want you risking your life for him._

_Why not?_

_I thought he was just a food source for you._

_That is low, I am going._

_No, I am sorry. If you want to go, go help the party on Mount Everest. The sooner you bring it here the sooner we can destroy the evil god!_

_Fine_! Taurian cut the connection so abruptly that it hurt slightly. Harry rubbed his head and rebuilt his defenses and went to sleep.

Nick lay on his side, he knew they wouldn't do anything stupid and try to rescue him. Voldemorte's plan wouldn't work. Nick was in a little ball on a soft rug. He was chained to his master's bedpost. It would be so easy to strangle him. Nick thought, then he made up his mind. He would do it. He jumped up on the bed and straddled Voldemorte. Voldemorte awoke, with an amused expression on his face.

"You want more my pet?" Nick tried to arrange is face into something that resembled an alluring glance.

"Yes, I do." He then moved up on Voldemorte's body, pinning Voldemorte's arms to his chest. Nick then put his hands down around Voldemorte's neck and began squeezing. Voldemorte laughed, he flipped Nick over.

"Now, now my pet you said you wanted more, shall I give you what you want? Or punish you for trying to hurt me?" Nick looked up very afraid. "Idiot, you think I fell for that. How stupid do you think I am." Voldemorte hit him so hard that Nick flipped off the bed. He then pulled out his wand and pointed it at Nick. "Crucio." He lazily flicked his wand and watched Nick thrash around screaming. The big dark mark brand burned into his thigh.


End file.
